


Tumblr Kiss Prompts

by caprithebunny



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy, Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, Multi, One Big Happy Family, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprithebunny/pseuds/caprithebunny
Summary: A collection of kiss prompts from tumblr for many fandoms to come including Fallout 4, Mass Effect, Dragon Age, and Stardew Valley.





	1. Prompt 71, Shane

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me with a prompt on my tumblr writing blog! Its capriswritingnartshenanigans.tumblr.com !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A gentle 'I love you', whispered after a soft kiss, followed immediately by a stronger kiss" for Shane from SDV!

“A gentle ‘I love you’, whispered after a soft kiss, followed immediately by a stronger kiss.”

 

Shane sat in the shade of the enormous, wizened tree just a few minutes’ walk from Marnie’s. A cool breeze fluttered through it’s branches, ruffling his already messy hair. He often came here to think in the evenings, and his partner usually joined him when all duties were over for the day. A smile tugged at his lips, and a soft snort escaped him as he remembered the large maple syrup spill from this morning; he still wasn't  _ entirely _ sure all of the sticky liquid was completely off the floor, though he had tried every trick he knew to remove it. 

 

The crunching of dried leaves and cracking of fallen sticks drew Shane's attention to further down the path. His partner was coming towards him, straw hat low on their head, boots hitting the ground with a soft  _ thunk  _ with each step. His heart seemed to thud against his ribs at the sight; they always looked like this after a long day, sure, but he still wasn't used to it and he hoped he never would be.

 

Shane's arm wrapped around their waist, pulling them to his chest, his stomach still holding its old softness from all his time spent drinking. The farmer laughed, nuzzling their nose into his neck in greeting. With a hearty laugh, Shane gently swayed with them, the smell of earth and wilderness clinging to their hair stubbornly. A tender warmth settled in his chest, and when his partner looked up at him, eyes twinkling happily, it felt as though his ribs squeezed him. He cupped their cheek in his hand, letting his thumb gently run back and forth over their cheekbone. When they smiled toothily at him, his throat went dry and, as though they were in some sort of cheesy novel he was forced to read years ago, he gently kissed them. Calloused hands danced over his face and neck, then ascended into his hair, keeping him close. They stood there like that for a few moments, lost in one another. Then, almost unwillingly, he pulled back from them, his lips tingling. 

 

“You know I love you… right? I know I don't say it often enough, and I know I can be distant, but I do. I love you, so much.” He kissed them again, pressing his mouth harder to theirs, as if to show just how much he meant it. The two of them stayed there, together, for well after the last light of the evening sky died, and even after the fireflies came for their nightly visit. While the two would end up with colds tomorrow from the nightly chill, such a small illness is surely well worth the intimacy shared between them. 


	2. Prompt 73, Garrus Vakarian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrus Vakarian and Male Shepars/Female Shepard night shenanigans and height difference kisses!

Prompt: Shakarian Height Difference Kiss

 

FShakarian:

 

Often, Shepard did nightly checks of the Normandy. She still harbored large amounts of paranoia, and with the Reaper war going on, she didn't want to take any risks. As the elevator approached the cargo bay, she heard many soft  _ clank, clank  _ noises. The elevator doors silently opened, and she stepped out quietly on to the bare, steel floor. The noise was much louder now, and was coming from one of the weapon workstations that littered the left side of the room. Walking carefully over, she relaxed when the dim light from an omnitool showed where and  _ who  _ the noise was coming from. Garrus had his back to her, his armor off (for once) and was apparently trying to beat something into shape. As she came closer, his grunts and breaths of frustration became far more audible, as did his mutterings and curses. 

 

“Damned thing… ‘bout as stubborn as Shepard is when it comes to doing all the dangerous stuff herself.” He accentuated each word with another hit to whatever it was he kept hitting. A slightly wicked curve came to Shepard’s mouth as the thought of spooking him came to her mind. She cupped her mouth a bit and yelled his name. 

 

“Garrus!” A malformed mix of a yell and a curse word came from him as he hopped up and banged his head on a piece of equipment hanging over him. Whatever tool he had in his hand flew away from him and crashed to the floor near the elevator door. Shepard held her sides as she doubled over, laughing so hard her face was turning red. 

 

“Dammit, Shepard! I could have had a heart attack. Or worse, stubbed my finger.” Garrus was looking at her in a completely unamused manner, and his expression did not change as she sauntered over, hips swaying and mouth pursed as she tried to hold in the remaining urge to laugh. She peered up at him, the dim light turning his normally light gray skin much darker, and exacerbated his eye sockets. Grinning, Shepard put her foot on the edge of the workstation and her hands on his shoulders. She hauled herself up to give him a brief kiss on his beak, then set herself back down. 

 

“Maybe next time I’ll make some noise. Or just slap your butt. Either should work.” 

 

“ _ Shepard-” _

 

MShakarian: 

 

Shepard heard his stomach rumble for the fifth time and finally gave up on trying to do his report without getting something to eat. He rubbed his eyes in frustration as he pushed away from his desk and terminal. He stood, stretched some of his soreness out, and headed to the elevator. His stomach growled again as he waited for the elevator to get down to the crew quarters/cafeteria. The doors silently opened and he stepped out, hissing softly as the cold, steel floors chilled his feet.

 

He padded quietly towards the kitchen, stopping short when he realized someone was already in the fridge. The dim light of an omnitool was lighting the fridge up as someone scrounged around inside of it. The figure was stooped rather low, their voice almost nothing more than a soft rumble. “Damn it, that's not dextro-friendly either… I swear, if they didn't get  _ anything  _ other than that nasty fish spread, I’m going to airlock whichever idiot did the shopping this time.” Shepard recognized the voice to be Garrus’s, though he sounded rather pissed. He shook another container. “Oh, hey, this might be something interesting…” He went to pull it out, only for a loud  _ slop _ to hit the ground. 

 

“Oh, damn it, damn it, damn it, that’s going to stain. Why was it op-” Garrus’s head suddenly peaked up over the counter. Shepard heard him mumble, though couldn't make it out. “Oh, um… Shepard. What’re you doing up? Trying to find the reporter’s next big story?” Shepard snorted as he drew closer, turning on his own omnitool and observing the mess. 

 

“Oh, sure. ‘Ex C-Sec Turian crew member caught in the dead of night, destroying the kitchen with-’ Garrus, what exactly is  _ that _ ?” He motioned to the slightly pulsing greenish black… blob on the floor. A dark blue liquid oozed from it, and a smell like that of moss mixed with raw meat came from it. Garrus grabbed a towel, picked up whatever it was, and threw it in the trash. 

 

“You, uh, don't want to know, Shepard. Trust me.” He scratched the back of his head, humming softly. “I might have to sacrifice a crew member, Shep. There's nothing I can eat… Now.” Shepard reached up and gently turned Garrus’s head towards him. 

 

“I mean, I know something that can give the idea that you're eating,” he said with a wink. His lover snorted loudly, trying to choke back his laughter. 

 

“I’m not into that kind of thing, Shepard. I’ll save the eating of other races to the Vorcha.” They both laughed as Garrus pulled him closer, then had bend down (rather far) to press his beak to Shepard's lips. As he pulled away and was about to say something, a door nearby hissed open and Liara’s soft, irritated voice was heard: “If you don't mind, take it to the cabin. I’d like to sleep and not think about you two when I eat in the morning.”


	3. Prompt 61, Cullen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 61: “Hands on the other person's back, fingertips pressing under their top, drawing gentle circles against that small strip of bare skin that makes them break the kiss with a gasp." Asked for Kaidan or Cullen, I gave Cullen and male Inquisitor!

#61 Cullen and/or Kaidan: “Hands on the other person's back, fingertips pressing under their top, drawing gentle circles against that small strip of bare skin that makes them break the kiss with a gasp” 

Okay, Cullen, with a male Inquisitor!!! We need more bi!Cullen content!

Cullen: 

Avalon crossed the snowy, chilled grounds as quietly as his crunching feet would allow, his only light the fist full of fire in his right hand. He climbed the stairs to the main hall and bid two guards good night, then snuck quietly through Solas's room, trying to not wake the usually irritable bald elf. He tried to silently close the large door out onto the castle battlements. More guards nodded to him as he jogged through the crisp snow in the near dead of night to his war adviser's office; Avalon was surprised no one had asked him where he was going. Then again... He  _ is  _ the Inquisitor. No one really questioned him outside of the war room these days.

As he reached the door to Commander Cullen's office, he froze. Just what the hell  _ was  _ he doing out here? He had no business whatsoever to be here in the middle of the night to talk to Cullen... Yet, in his heart, Avalon knew that wasn't true. He and the commander had on and off flirted throughout their time leading up to coming to Skyhold, and then much more after that. There had to be something between the two of them, right? Wasn't that why Sera kept making those kissy faces behind Cullen's back when they were talking? 

Shaking his head free of such thoughts, Avalon doused the fire in his hand and nervously knocked on the large, wooden door. He heard a loud curse, something being knocked over, and then heavy footsteps coming towards the door. The said door was suddenly flung open, revealing Cullen in his off-hours clothes (those being rough-spun pants and shirts). His blonde hair was an utter curly mess, and his face showed his annoyance.

“Who in the name of- Oh. I-Inquisitor. I-I didn't know- what are you doing here? It's rather late.” Cullen's expression changed rapidly as realization dawned on him: from annoyance, to surprise, to embarrassment, and now a boyish sheepishness mixed with confusion. Avalon laughed softly, if not a bit awkwardly. 

“I, well, I wanted to come and speak with you... that is, if you aren't busy.” Cullen shook his head 'no' and moved out of the doorway, gesturing him in. Avalon quickly scurried in, actually rather relieved to be out of the cold; while he had been tempted to use his magic to keep him warm, he was not the best at fire and heat manipulation and had been concerned about setting himself on fire. 

“No, please, come in. Has something happened?” He turned back to Cullen, and had to slightly angle his head up to fully look at him. While Cullen wasn't the tallest man in Skyhold, Avalon was still a bit shorter than him. 

“Oh, no! I was... I just wanted to talk to you.” Cullen's look of concern faded to one of curiosity. A silence quickly stretched between them as Avalon constantly looked between the floor, Cullen, Cullen's rather messy desk, and a window, then back to the floor, in a large loop. It seems words had fled him. 

“Inquisitor...? What is it you wanted to talk about?” The larger blonde man approached, coming to stand in front of the other man, seemingly unaware just how flustered the shorter man was. In a blinded moment of emotion, Avalon stepped onto Cullen's boots, pulled his head to him, and gently pressed their lips together. For a moment, Cullen was shocked into stillness, and in the next, he was kissing Avalon back eagerly. Cullen's tongue impatiently flicked Avalon's bottom lip, and then fervently explored the hot, wet mouth opened to him. Avalon's fingers coiled in the blonde curls of the man who's scorching hands were pressing the two of them together, hungry in their search for skin. Avalon gasped as those hands touched his icy back, and the two pulled away, staring at one another with an almost reckless hunger. 

“Cullen, I think I still have more to talk about...” Avalon murmured, as he pulled the commander back in for another ravenous kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I heavily support Bi Cullen so more will probably appear before too long.


End file.
